


Stay

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Johnny and Aiden invite Shaundi to stay.





	Stay

 "Hey, Johnny! Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!"  
  
 Said man turned around at the mention of his name, only to be met by a clumsily stumbling Boss. Aiden ran as best she could (outside the Sim) and made a final leap, launching herself right into her boyfriend, who caught her just in time to prevent any extensive damage.  
  
"Yo, Boss, what's up?" He asked, helping her back up onto her feet, though he didn't let go of her waist.  
  
"Ok, so, you know I love you, right?" Aiden said, suddenly growing serious. The words 'I love you' didn't seem as heavy on her tongue as they used to, though, and that was enough for Gat to assume that what she had to say wasn't too much of an emergency.  
  
"Uh, yeah," He answered, furrowing his brow in confusion. The Boss seemed to grow nervous as she spoke, so he rubbed comforting circles into her waist.  
  
"Would it be wrong to love you, but also like someone else?"  
  
 The words were quiet, just loud enough for Johnny to hear. It took him a moment to process her words, staring down at the uncharacteristically shy woman in his arms. He chuckled.  
  
"Nah, it's normal. Who is it?" He answered, smirking at the way Aiden heaved a sigh of relief and let her shoulders sag.  
  
"It's..." She started, the rest of the sentence being mumbled quietly.  
  
"Who? I didn't catch that?" Johnny questioned leaning down to Aidens level as he continued smirking.  
  
"It's _Shaundi_ , ok!?" Aiden exclaimed, sighing in exasperation at the older man.  
  
"What's me?" They heard from above, looking up to find Shaundi leaning over the railings, brown hair falling into her face.  
  
"Nothing!" Aiden called, trying her best to seem nonchalant. Shaundi simply shrugged and disappeared out of sight. Aiden sighed in relief, Johnny just chuckled.  
  
 " _What_? This isn't funny!" The Boss reprimanded, smacking him on the arm with little strength. Johnny straightened up, grinning somewhat madly.  
  
"Hey, I get it, I kind of have a thing for her, too," He said, smiling as Aiden sputtered and floundered for her words. Once she had regained her composure, she spoke.  
  
"We gotta tell her," She sighed into her hands as she face-palmed, eventually bringing them back to nervously tug at her hair.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do it together. I'll let you do the talking, though," Johnny answered, still rubbing patterns into Aidens hipbone reassuringly.  
  
"Deal," Aiden muttered, finally throwing her arms around his shoulders and relaxing into his embrace.

* * *

 Later that night, Gat and Aiden called Shaundi into their shared room, saying they wanted to speak privately about something, and ran off before she could ask any questions. That's how they found themselves in their current situation, the three of them standing together in Johnny and Aidens room.  
  
"So, what's this about?" Shaundi asked, seeming a little tense as Johnny eyed her through his shades.  
  
"We, um... well," Aiden stuttered, looking over to Johnny, as if for permission, and he nodded in encouragement. Shaundi raised a well-groomed eyebrow in confusion at the interaction.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd like to join us?" Aiden finished, letting the words hang in the air as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.  
  
 Shaundi seemed to process the words rather quickly, and spoke confidently, though the blush on her cheeks was obvious.  
  
"For one night, or...?" She asked, the end of her sentence coming across, despite never being voiced.  
  
"It can be one night, or however long you want," Johnny piped up from where he leaned against the wall, playing with his knife.  
  
Shaundi nodded, flexing her crossed arms in a nervous manner, thinking. It felt like years had passed before she spoke up, giving them her answer.  
  
"I'll stay, for however long you'll have me," She said matter-of-factly, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight.  
  
 Aiden smiled, all but leaping towards Shaundi and wrapping her arms around the other womans shoulders. Shaundi seemed surprised at first, but eventually smiled and wrapped her arms around the Boss' waist, looking back at Johnny who smiled at her and nodded, she smiled back. Eventually, Aiden pulled away, but didn't quite let go, staring into the other womans caramel eyes, they seemed to move closer, as if drawn together by magnets, their lips meeting softly in mere moments.  
  
 The kiss instantly turned heated, Shaundi slipping her tongue out and being rewarded with the same treatment from Aiden. She bit the Boss' lower lip, drawing a moan out of the pale woman, and in the background they could hear Johnny giving them a wolf-whistle, causing them to break apart and chuckle.  
  
"Mind if I join in?" Johnny asked, smirking as he placed his knife and shades on their dresser, moving towards the two girls who held each other close.  
  
"I don't, and I take it Boss won't, either," Shaundi replied, allowing Johnny to place his larger hands over Shaundis, still on Aidens waist. He leaned in and kissed Shaundi, the same way he kissed Aiden, hard and dizzying, drawing a quiet moan out of the tanned woman. Aiden moved to suck marks into the other womans neck, relishing in how soft her skin felt against her lips.  
  
" _Bed_ ," Aiden whispered just loud enough for them all to hear, and Johnny nodded, breaking away from Shaundi and moving to sit on the foot of their shared bed, the Boss taking Shaundis hand in her own and guiding her to the bed. Aiden lowered herself onto Johnnys warm lap, feeling his half-hard cock reacting to her touch as she lightly ground her hips down onto his. He shucked off the top part of his suit, leaving his top half bear as he laid himself down on the bed. Aiden traced the scars on his abdomen.  
  
"So, who's it gonna be?" Gat asked with a cocky smirk, grunting when Aiden continued grinding on him with a giggle. The taller woman looked to Shaundi, who smirked and shrugged, before unzipping her suit and letting her large breasts fall freely.  
  
 Shaundi pulled her suit the rest of the way down, stepping out of it along with her boots and socks, crawling onto the bed and leaning down to kiss Gat and palm at his now fully-hard cock through his suit, swallowing his moans. Aiden undressed herself, revealing her slightly smaller breasts to the others and moving to pull Johnnys suit down onto the ground, as well as his boxers. She let him shuck off his boots and his suit the rest of the way himself, grabbing a condom from his pocket and rolling it onto his dick. She settled herself back on top of him, lowering herself onto his length as she did so. Shaundi broke apart from Johnny with a gasp as she watched Aiden begin to ride his cock, moving herself to sit on Johnnys face, feeling him begin to lick and suck at her lower lips almost immidietally. She and Aiden ground their hips in time as they began to make out, the whole room filling with moans.  
  
 Aiden broke apart from Shaundi with a startled moan when johnny moved his hand to rub circles into Aidens clit.  
  
"Daddy!" She yelped, getting a moan from Gat in response that sent vibrations through Shaundis body. She chuckled.  
  
"You two have _that_ kind of relationship?" Shaundi chuckled, but didn't say more as she continued grinding onto Gats open mouth.  
  
 Shaundi came first, Johnny sucking extra hard onto her clit and sending her over the edge, her moans sending Johnny tumbling soon after, filling the condom with his seed and causing Aiden to cum as well. Aiden pulled herself off of an oversensitive Johnny, disposing of the used condom as Shaundi and Johnny kissed each other. The three finally moved under the covers, all of them cuddled together as sleep took them. The last thought Shaundi had before she fell into a dream-filled slumber was:  
  
" _Yeah, I'll stay_."


End file.
